UsUk My Blood By: AlfredUSUK
by AlfredUSUK
Summary: Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing. "Alfred stop! You don't know what you're doing! Give me that book right now!" Alfred grinned, and pointed at him, now he was doing a spell for once. He wondered how it would turn out. Original story line and first couple chapters by E.P. Wat.s, next four done by MortisBane. I will continue this!
1. Message from AlfredUSUK

**Hey you guys...it is the one and only AlfredUSUK! So, I was following this story I completely adored called UsUk My Blood. Sadly, the author is no longer able to update it. That is where I come in! I am going to update the story for her! I am basically going to keep the first 8 chapters the way they are, possibly adding more detail here and there, but the plot will stay. Then, I will allow my crazed mind to take over. Sound good, yes? As you may know, I am open to any ideas once I begin to update. I love being told ways I can improve or just getting little compliments. I really hope you guys will enjoy my take on the story.**

**New updates will begin as soon as possible.**

**Forever yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is where E.P. Wat.s started the story. As you all know, I will only be making slight tweeks, so you are welcome to reread this chapter or not. I honestly won't hate you if you don't.**

**HOORAY! For once in my life a short Author's note! *winwinwin***

**Thanks to MortisBane for giving this to me. **

* * *

Alfred was in Arthur's house. He was messing around in his magic room, and was looking at multiple spells. He had a bunch of books around him, and was sitting in the middle of them. He had never actually tried magic before, and he really wanted to try out a spell.

Arthur was locked out of his house...again. He really needed to find a way to stop losing his keys. He spotted America's car in the drive way. 'Well maybe that git can let me in.' he thought. He began banging on the door, hoping Alfred would answer.

Alfred looked up from the book when he heard banging. He got up; book in hand and slowly opened the door. "Yes?"

With a sigh of relief Arthur pushed past Alfred. "I've never been so relieved to find you in my house." he said jokingly, taking off his coat and hanging it on a hook by the door. He frowned as he noticed one of his books in the American's hands. "Alfred...is that one of my books?" he asked, although he already knew it was.

"Uh, Maybe...'' He said, clutching the book in his hand. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch them, but he was curious about them.

His eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you to stay out of there?"

'' A lot...'' He told him, and backed up opening the book. He grinned, and flipped to a certain page.

"Well then why did you go in there, you bloody git?" he said angrily. Sometimes Alfred really got on his nerves. He didn't want him in his magic room for a reason.

''Well, I wanted to try out some magic...'' He said, and read the page he was on.

"Don't fool around with magic! It's too dangerous for you." he said sternly, reaching for the book.

Alfred pulled away quickly, and began to do a spell on Arthur. He was turning him into a Vampire, since he always reminded Alfred of one.

Arthur's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was doing. "Alfred stop! You don't know what you're doing! Give me that book right now!"

Alfred grinned, and pointed at him, now he was doing a spell for once. He wondered how it would turn out. Arthur froze. Alfred had just cast a spell on him. And not just any spell, a spell that could have very dangerous consequences if done wrong. He felt light headed all of a sudden. He took a step towards Alfred, raising a hand to literally slap some sense into him, but he ended up collapsing, falling against the American.

Alfred dropped the book, and held him. Making sure he wouldn't fall. He got worried and thought he did something wrong. '' D-Dude?''

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. He raised a hand up and placed his index and middle finger on the side of Alfred's throat, feeling his pulse. He felt his teeth sharpen and he felt as if he blacked out. When he came too, he was sucking on Alfred's neck, his fangs impaling it. His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly pulled away, crashing into an end table, knocking over a lamp and breaking it. "A-Alfred I-!"

Alfred's eyes had widened, and he froze at what just happened. He tried to keep standing, but he felt dizzy, and his vision blur. He collapsed to the ground, still trying to keep his eyes open. Looks like this was a _very_ bad idea. Arthur rushed to Alfred's side. "Alfred? Alfred?" he felt a tear trickle down his cheek but he ignored it. "Dammit! What have I done?"

Alfred's eyes finally closed, and his face began to pale. His neck was killing him with pain, and his breaths became shallow.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, rushing to his medicine cabinet, hoping to find _something_ that would help. When that didn't work, he ran to his magic room and grabbed a handful of potions and books. He grabbed the discarded book from behind Alfred and read through the page. Within seconds he had found a spell that would help. Thank God he was used to messing spells up, or else he might have never found the page.

Without a second thought he cast it, hating himself for having hurt the American.

Alfred's breathing finally went back to normal; his neck was still killing him when he opened his eyes slightly. He stared up at Arthur, then his eyes snapped open, and he quickly stood up backed away from him.

"Oh thank goodness..." Arthur sighed, wiping away another stray tear. One he would later refuse to believe existed. He frowned as he watched Alfred back away from him. He looked at Alfred sadly. He didn't want to say "I told you so." or "this is your fault." because even though both were true, it wasn't an appropriate time. instead, he just stood, and dropped a bottle of pain relievers in front of Alfred as he walked past, locking himself in his room.

Alfred watched him closely, and ignored the pain pills, even though it would have helped him. He managed to stand up, using the wall as support, and walked over to Arthur's door knocking on it softly.

Arthur lay on his bed, the lights off and the curtains shut (the light was killing his head) when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped the blanket around him like a cloak, pulling it down over his eyes to block out more of the light, he then reluctantly walked over to the door. "What Alfred?" he asked sadly, not unlocking or opening the door, too afraid of what might happen if he did.

'' S-Sorry... This is my entire fault...'' He told him quietly, and put his hand to his side. If only he hadn't done something stupid like this. '' I shouldn't have turned you into a Vampire...''

Arthur sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and pulled Alfred in, shutting the door quickly; the hall was too bright for his head to handle. "No. I should apologize. ...I...I could've killed you..." he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. He felt horrible, both emotionally and physically.

Alfred shook his head. ''None of this is your fault... I was being stupid again...'' He said, and tried to look around, the room being very dark to him. His eyes were having trouble adjusting.

Arthur couldn't help but agree partially with that statement. "Yes. You were being stupid." he sighed. "I don't want you messing around with my spell books for a reason. One you learned just now. Magic is too dangerous. But...I'm also to blame...I should have tried to control myself better..."

Alfred walked over to him, and hugged him. '' I-It's okay really...'' He said nervously. He was afraid of Arthur severally right now, but ignored that feeling. '' T-The spell just took over your mind...''

Arthur stiffened at the touch. Not only had he not been expecting it, but he hadn't been expecting to feel it so strongly. 'Oh that's right...' he thought. 'My senses are strengthened now...' he frowned as he felt how fast Alfred's heart was beating. It was obvious the American was afraid of him. He hated it. He pulled away, and turned his back to Alfred. "...you're afraid of me. You think I'm a monster."

'' What, N-No I'm don't!'' Alfred told him, even though he knew it was true. '' I would never think of you as a monster, I just see you as Iggy!'' He said, nervously taking a step to him.

Arthur knew that Alfred was lying. It was obvious. "Stop lying to me. You're terrified of me. I AM a monster..." he pulled the make shift hood down over his eyes more, not only blocking out light, but hiding the tears he felt threatening to escape.

Alfred slowly put a hand on his shoulder, and looked at the darkness in front of him. The only thing that could be seen was a pair of bright green and blue eyes. ''You're not a monster Iggy... I would never think of you like that.'' He told him. '' Even if you're a vampire, I will still be by your side...''

Arthur looked down, not sure what to say next. He knew that no matter how much he argued with Alfred, the American would never admit to how he really felt about Arthur currently. The Britt pulled away from Alfred's gentle touch and walks over to his bed, laying down on it again. He didn't trust himself to be too close to Alfred. Not after what had happened...

Alfred stood there for a moment, and then hesitantly walked over a sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew that Arthur could tell how he could feel, but he would never admit it. He blinked his eyes, trying to get use to the darkness yet again.

"...perhaps you should leave..." he said after a period of silence."...tomorrow...or two days from now...or whenever we've calmed down...come back and we'll talk..."

'' D-Do you think that's the best idea?'' He asked, looking over to where the voice had come.

Arthur remained silent for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes. I do...we both need some time before we'll be able to cope with...this...whenever you're ready, just come over."

Alfred nodded his head, and stood up to walk to the door.

* * *

**Okay? *pretends you answer* WONDERFUL!**

**I will try to get the chapters reposted as soon as I can. However, I am over my fathers and I have no way to save this document yet. *cries* So, hang tight until tomorrow when I can get this down on word document.**

**Then, hopefully, updates will be like rapid fire! *pch-u***

**Fixed only minor things. Don't hate me!**

**So, favorite and follow? Review?; I always reply to reviews because they are my babies.**

**Recommend? :) **

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, hello stranger. Nice to see you again. Not remember me? We went to different highschools together!**

**Okay...Chapter 2. E.P. Wat.s. My writing style is very different from hers or MortisBanes. So...you might want to check mine out. Maybe.**

**Rambling now. Sorry this took long. Stupid school!**

* * *

He carefully made his way out to the hallway, and closed the door behind him. Alfred shuddered slightly feeling his neck, and walked over to the couch.

Arthur sighed sadly. He only realized how much he didn't want to be alone when Alfred had left. He wanted to get up and call him back, but he knew he shouldn't.

Alfred sat at the couch, holding his neck still. He ignored the pain his best, and stared at the empty air in front of him. He would go talk to Arthur in an hour, even though he was scared of him.

Arthur visibly winced when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a feeling it was Francis, calling to brag about his newest one-night-stand. He really didn't care. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out, chucking it at the wall.

Alfred heard something hit the wall, and wondered what it was. He continued to sit there, waiting for the hour to be up. The clock ticked ever so slowly. Finally, it was up, and he went back to his room.

Arthur heard the door open. He frowned as he realized it was probably Alfred. As much as he wanted someone to be near him, he didn't know if he would be able to be around Alfred without feeling guilty about what he had done, even after an hour.

Alfred closed the door behind him, and stood at one spot. '' Uh, A-Arthur? Are you awake?'' He asked nervously, and took one step near him.

"Yes. You're...you're ready to talk me assume?" he asked, sitting up.

He nodded his head. '' Y-Yeah...'' He said, and took another step near him.

"Alright...I guess we should start by accepting that we're both at fault for something, yes?"

'' Well... It's mostly my fault since I turned you into a vampire...'' He said, and finally reached the bed.

"Yes, and because I lost control I hurt you. Therefore we're both to blame. Next...how are we going to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

'' Uh, C...Cant I change you back some how?'' He asked nervously sitting next to him.

Arthur remained silent for a moment, just thinking. He had read through every spell book in his disposal and had memorized all of their contents. He tried to remember a spell that would undo it, but couldn't think of any. "I...I don't know. It may take time..."

'' Oh...then I guess you'll just have to call in sick for all the meetings...'' He suggested that idea.

"The first few yes, but after a while don't you think they would get suspicious?"

'' Nah, I'll just tell them you got surgery on your stomach, and you're feeling rather weak...'' He said, and looked at the ceiling.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he thought of the types of excuses Alfred would give. "Alright. We can try that. If it stops working though...we'll have to come up with a new plan then. And...The third thing..." he brought his hand up and gently touched Alfred's throat. "...that. When...when I need to...drink...how will we handle that?"

Alfred shudders at the touch, and closes his eyes. '' J-Just go head and drink... Y-You can't starve...'' He said trying not to be scared.

Arthur pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No. I won't hurt you again."

Alfred relaxed a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. '' Y-You kinda have no other choice...I-Its okay...I'll be fine.'' He insisted rather poorly.

Arthur bit his lower lip. He didn't want to hurt Alfred. It seemed no matter what he said though, Alfred wouldn't change his mind. "...a...are you sure? If you don't want me to drink from you I won't."

'' I-Its ok-okay...'' He nodded slightly, and looked over at him. He didn't like the thought of this, but he would help Arthur in any way he needed.

"...are you still afraid of me?" Arthur asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Alfred hesitated for a moment. '' No...'' He said sounding clam a bit.

"...are you sure?" Arthur had noticed the hesitation before Alfred's answer. And he didn't like it.

Alfred nodded. "Y-yes. I'm not afraid." He said, trying to sound calm.

Arthur sighed, only partially convinced. "Alright...not to sound like the annoying 'I told you so' people, but now that you know what can happen, do you promise to stay out of my magic room?"

'' Yes... I promise...'' He sighed, and crossed his legs. He would make sure he didn't do anything like this again.

Arthur nodded. "Good," he stated as he frowned when he remembered how many books and potions where out by the door. _I'll have to have Alfred help me later._

Alfred sat there in the silence, thinking, _What's going to happen next?_

Arthur's eyes wandered, focusing on puncture wounds on Alfred's neck. "...how bad does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Alfred remembered about the bite, and felt the pain come back. '' Uh, not that much... it's okay...'' He lied not wanting to worry him.

Arthur could tell it hurt more than he was letting on, but he decided to drop the subject, knowing it would take forever to get the stubborn Alfred to admit it.

Alfred slowly lay back on the bed, and closed his eyes. He had felt tired after all of this.

Arthur watched Alfred, wishing he could do something to help. He knew Alfred was in pain, and he knew he was tired. He was also afraid. Arthur wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of_. That's a lie though, _he thought, _I am a monster. There is something to be afraid of._

Alfred felt himself slowly began to drift off to sleep. Ever since he had gotten bitten by Arthur, he had felt extremely tired.

Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that.

"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. " I really truly am…"

* * *

**Little sad ending note. :( Sorry 'bout that. **

**I personally died on my keyboard when I read that the first time.**

**Anyone else? *looks at empty crowd* Well then...**

**Recommend? Follow? Favorite?**

**Review if you wanna talk to me :)**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	4. Chapter 3

**E.P. Wat.s still. Next one is hers, and then it switches over to MortisBane.**

**I recommend reading one of my stories so you guys get the jist of my writing. It is pretty different then E.P. Wat.s'**

**Here y'all are~**

* * *

Arthur reached out a hand and gently ran it through Alfred's soft golden hair. He hoped they would be able to find a way to change him back. He hated having to worry about Alfred being afraid of him. He also hated that the taste of Alfred's blood was so amazing and addictive. He had to find away to handle this without drinking from Alfred. He didn't want to have to drink from the American, mainly because who knew what was mixed into his bloodstream, but also because….he had been so weak after he had been drunk from. Arthur didn't like that he, Arthur Kirkland, had caused that.

"I'm sorry Alfred…"He whispered. "I really truly am…"

Alfred had fallen asleep within seconds, although Arthur couldn't help but notice the irritated look on his face. Arthur's hand stopped when he saw the look. He didn't like it, not at all. He jumped when he heard a voice, only to realize it was just Alfred, mumbling something in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, the look on his face, much to Arthur's appreciation, disappearing. He smiled down at Alfred weakly, running his hand through the American's hair once again.

"You awake?" He whispered. Alfred nodded slightly and sat up, looking at him.

"Yep." Arthur nodded, moving his hand away. He didn't want Alfred to be uncomfortable.

"You alright? You looked upset." Alfred nodded again, a grin spreading out on his face.

"Of course! Why would the hero be upset?" He said with a laugh, causing the Brit to wince. Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" He muttered jokingly. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man." He said. He then turned to face Arthur better and poked him hard in the forehead.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for, git?"

"I have a very deep secret that I trust you enough to share." He had lost his grin, his face becoming very serious. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? And what would that be?" Alfred leaned in closer.

"You must never tell anyone. It's very deep." Arthur frowned, trying to scoot away from him.

"A-Alfred what's gotten into you? Are you feeling alright?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to tell him, but Alfred was seriously starting to freak him out. Wait..wasn't this the other way around a little while ago?

Alfred's eyes had lost their shine. He crawled closer to the other, trapping him. "You must promise not to tell anyone. ...or else."

Arthur tensed, becoming very uncomfortable with how close the other man was. He nodded quickly. "Alright, I promise." He said, ignoring the 'or else' at the end of the other's sentence. Alfred leaned in closer to him.

"I'm. A. Ninja." He grinned stupidly and watched the other man's reaction.

Arthur's eye twitched, and he shoved Alfred back with a bit more force than intended. "You bloody git! You made me think you had something important to say!" Alfred rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, cracking up laughing almost immediately. Arthur scowled and threw a pillow at him."Shut up!"

Alfred caught the pillow and stood up. "O-oh that was too funny!" He chuckled and stared at him. Then he held the pillow in the air and grinned down at him. The Englishman glared up at him.

"If you hit me with that bloody pillow, I will turn you into a newt." He said irritably. Alfred, being the obnoxious idiot he is, hit Arthur with the pillow, fleeing the room quickly, laughing his signature laugh.  
Arthur winced when the pillow made contact. He jumped to his feet and ran after Alfred, stopping the second he reached the doorway.

_Damn that's bright..._, he thought, pulling the blanket-hood further down his face. He then followed the sound of Alfred's laugh, raising his hand threateningly when he reached him.

"I'll turn you into a newt. I wasn't joking."

* * *

**2 updates in one day! I am going to say that is a win! Anyone else?**

**Okay so...favorite, follow, recommend!**

**Review or Pm if you wanna talk to me.**

**We can be Fangirl buddies ;)**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	5. Chapter 4

**Omg, sorry this took so long! Yesterday I had to help my mom do errands, and that took forever. BUT I AM HERE! UPDATING!**

**Okay...this is the last chapter done by E. .s. Next is Mortis Bane.**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, you might want to check out some of my other Fanfictions. That way you know all about my writing before I even start to update!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

"I will turn you into a newt. I wasn't joking."

Alfred kept chuckling, and picked up his pace. He quickly ran into the guest room, shut the door, and hid in the closet, locking the door. He backed up in the far corner, and kept quiet. Arthur threw open the door to the guest room and stood there, just listening. He grinned when he heard Alfred's quiet breathing. He walked over to the closet and began picking the lock. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, as he tried to back up more into the corner.

Arthur's lips twisted into a sadistic grin when he heard a click, signaling the unlocking of the door. He threw it open and grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him out of the closet. "Ha! It's your fault I found you so easily!" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm down. "You breathe loudly, git..." he mumbled.

"Yeah," Alfred let out a nervous laugh before pulling away from Arthur…and backing into the closet. He retreated back into his corner, watching the other carefully. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get out of the closet Alfred. I won't turn you into a newt."

"Nope. I like it here." He replied childishly. Arthur sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Stay in the closet for all eternity. See if I care." He said, starting to leave. He paused once he reached the doorway. "But if you stay in there you'll have to eat whatever I make for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until you leave." Alfred quickly jumped up and rushed past him. He turned to face the Brit, walking backwards down the hall.

"Heh heh. Never mind." Arthur sighed.

"I know my cooking isn't the best, but it can't be that bad…can it?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"You almost killed Gilbert with your scones." Alfred mumbled and kept walking. Arthur scowled and followed, grumbling something about Gilbert not knowing what real food was.

Alfred went over to the couch and sat down, humming a song quietly to himself. Arthur walked in and sat next to him, turning off the lights as he did so.

"Hey dude." Alfred mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Arthur replied, holding the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'm bored." He said quietly, leaning on the other.

"Me too. What do you want to do?" Alfred closed his eyes and shrugged.

"..." Arthur sighed and shook his head. Alfred soon was asleep. Arthur smiled down at him, running his hand through the other's hair. After a moment he stood, being careful not to wake the American. He slid a pillow under Alfred's head and quietly left the room.

Arthur walked into his magic room and began searching through the books. As the minutes went by he grew more and more frustrated, the pile of useless unhelpful books growing as well.

After a while, Alfred woke up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He quickly noticed the missing presence of a certain blonde Brit. He stood and walked around the house, finding him a minute or two later. He stood in the doorway and watching Arthur flipping through book after book. He winced as Arthur slammed a book shut loudly and threw it at the wall. He heard the man angrily mutter something, but didn't catch what. He made his way over towards Arthur as the man opened another book so roughly it almost ripped in two. He carefully sat next to him and looked over his shoulder at the pages of the book. Arthur didn't notice and continued to read, his scowl increasing with every word. Alfred blinked and looked over next to him. He picked up an old black book, and decided to read it. Arthur finished the book quickly and threw that one in the pile too.

"It's impossible!" He muttered.

"What's impossible?'' Alfred asked, alerting the other male to his presence. Arthur jumped at Alfred's voice. He had no idea the American was with him.

"Nothing. And I thought I told you to stay away from here!"

"Oh...Well...I'm not doing anything..'' Alfred mumbled, looking up from the book.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, git."

"So what are you doing anyway?" Alfred asked, picking up a new book, not having understood the previous one.

"Trying to get back to normal, clearly." Arthur spat, snatching the book from his hands.

"Oh...right..."

"Well are you going to help me or just sit there being useless?"

"How can I help if you keep taking books from me?" Alfred asked, smirking. Arthur scowled.

"Fine. Here. Take this one, but no reading aloud. You may accidentally cast a spell."

* * *

**Yes. Pissy Artie. Totally perfect.**

**MortisBane is next! Hooray for being 1/2 way done with reupdates!**

**Favorite or Follow? Recommend?**

**Reviews and PMs are the best things ever if you want to talk...**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey-o people. This one is done my MortisBane. Thanks to all the positive support I have been getting! *iIhaven't even started writing yet...WTF***

* * *

Alfred began flipping through the book Arthur had handed him, and, within moments, he was entirely bored. He couldn't really understand the book he was reading, and the parts he did understand weren't helpful.

"Iggy?" Alfred asked closing the book and turning to the reading Brit.

"What?" Arthur replied not looking up from his book. Upon reaching the last page of his book he slammed it shut and tossed it with the others.

"I'm bored, this isn't fun!" Alfred complained.

"Well it really shouldn't be 'fun' we're looking for a spell to cure me. That isn't all that of an enjoyable experience."

"Can't we do something fun for a little bit?! We can do this later!" Alfred continued to complain which was beginning to agitate the already annoyed Brit.

"What, do you want me to remain a vampire?!"

"No! But I also don't want to be bored to death by your books!" Arthur's grip tightened on the book in his hands in an attempt to not snap at the American.

"Fine! What do you want to do?!"

"I don't know just..."

"You complain about being bored and you don't even know what you want to do?!" Arthur snapped, so much for controlling his temper.

"Yeah, so?!" Arthur jumped up and yanked Alfred up by his arm.

"You want to do something fun?! Fine I'll show you something fun!" Arthur began to drag Alfred down the hall heading towards the kitchen, but something stopped him and he wasn't sure what it was at first. He stopped dead in his tracks and released Alfred's arm.

"Arthur? You okay?" Alfred asked becoming concerned for the Brit. Arthur didn't reply, he brought his hand up to his mouth after he felt intense pain in two of his teeth, his fangs. Arthur soon realized what the problem was, he was beginning to starve.

"Arthur, what's wrong?!" After hearing Alfred's voice Arthur felt something inside him change and he knew it wasn't good. Arthur turned back around looking at Alfred with hunger in his eyes which seemed to glow a bit.

"A...Arthur?" Alfred asked beginning to become nervous. Arthur licked his dry lips and left his mouth slightly ajar but just enough for Alfred to see Arthur's fangs which had grown in size. Arthur took a step forward resulting in Alfred taking a step back. "Arthur, what are you doing?" Again Alfred gained no response from the advancing Brit. Arthur moved right up to Alfred and grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Alfred..." He began. "Don't move or speak..."

"W...Why?" Alfred felt as though he couldn't move he seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Arthur slowly moved his mouth closer to Alfred's neck and just before he was going to bite down like before Alfred mustered enough courage to push Arthur away from him.

"A...Arthur! Snap out of it!" Alfred screamed taking a step further away from him.

"I can't help it Alfred...I'm starving!" Arthur replied. Alfred stopped, he knew that he couldn't let Arthur starve but he knew how bad the first bite was, he didn't know what to do.

"A...Arthur...go ahead."

"What?"

"Y...You can drink my blood, if you need to." Arthur gave Alfred a bit of a smile before advancing towards him again, but this time Alfred allowed him to. Arthur moved his mouth to Alfred's neck right where the last bite had been. Without hesitation Arthur bite down on Alfred's neck and began to draw his delicious blood into his mouth. Alfred gave a gasp when the bite came and as the pain poured into him again like last time but he had to force himself not to show how much it really did hurt. Soon** after** Arthur began to suck out Alfred's blood Alfred felt himself go light headed.

"A..Arthur, isn't that enough blood?" Alfred asked trying to control his pained voice. Arthur didn't reply. In all honesty Arthur was full almost as soon as he began drinking Alfred's blood but he couldn't stop himself from continuing, his blood was just too good it was the sweetest thing Arthur had ever had in his life, and he wanted more. Alfred felt his knees begin to go weak and his vision began to blur.

"A...Arthur..." His voice came out more of a whisper and was almost unheard by Arthur. Alfred's body couldn't take anymore of this he collapsed against Arthur unconscious. When Alfred fell against Arthur he made the two topple over and Arthur's fangs were forces out of Alfred's neck. When the connection was broken, Arthur snapped out of his lustful state and what just happened flooded to his mind.

"Oh god Alfred!" Arthur screamed looking down at the unconscious American on top of him. "Oh god not again! Alfred! Alfred! Wake up!" Arthur moved out from under the American and turned him so that he was on his back. "Damn, why can't I control myself?!" Tears began to pour down Arthur's face as he leaned down to see if he heard Alfred breathing. He didn't.

* * *

**Dun-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger. Mwahahahahhahaha**

**I might post tomorrow...maybe...probably not. But maybe**

**Favorite and Follow if you liked it! Review or PM if you wanna talk my ear off.**

**Yes, that is about it.**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! I am here! Alive and well.**

**So is your update here. Alive and well**

**Enjoy my children *flys away on magic hamburger***

* * *

Arthur snapped his eyes wide after realizing that Alfred was in fact not breathing.

"Oh no!" He screamed as he jumped up. "I...I need that spell book!" Arthur ran out of the room and back to his spell room. When he got there, however, all of his books were spread across the room in random unorganized piles, due to his rough treatment of said books while looking for a cure. "Why is life against me?!" Arthur then began to frantically search the books going off of pure memory on what the cover looked like. Each one he found that was not the correct one he would throw at the wall harder then when he was earlier. As book after book went by Arthur became more and more nervous and concerned for the unbreathing American in the other room. Tears continued to pour from Arthur's face as he kept searching...and searching...and searching, but he couldn't find the book. After he had searched about half of them he was stopped by a groan coming from the other room.

"A...Alfred?" Arthur hesitantly asked while slowly emerging from his spell room. He walked down the hall into the room where he had left Alfred only to find him missing. "Alfred?!" Arthur asked again but this time more frantic.

"A...Arthur?" Came Alfred's voice from the kitchen, but it was different it sounded quite and hurt. Quickly though Arthur ran into the kitchen and sighed with relief upon seeing Alfred standing in the middle of the kitchen. Before he could stop himself he ran right up to Alfred and hugged him tightly while crying into his chest.

"Oh thank god you're okay Alfred! I... I was so worried!" He cried holding onto Alfred tighter.

"Whoa! Dude what's wrong? What happened and why does my head hurt?" Alfred asked with a laugh while hugging the Brit back.

"You mean you don't remember?" Arthur took his head out of Alfred's chest and looked up at him tears still streaming down his face.

"Remember what?" Arthur felt more tears well up in his eyes and he buried his face back into Alfred's chest before telling him.

"Oh it was awful, Alfred! I went too far again! You were dead and...and not breathing! I'm so s...sorry!" Arthur broke down in Alfred's chest and was unable to speak.

"Dude, calm down; it's okay! You didn't do any damage, just a headache."

"But I...I was so scared! I thought you were d...dead!" Alfred slowly began to rub Arthur's back soothingly.

"Please calm down, I don't like it when you're sad! It's okay, no hard feelings." Arthur didn't look back up he just hugged Alfred tighter. After a few minutes Arthur was able to calm down enough and stopped crying but still held onto Alfred.

"Wait!" Arthur quickly pulled away and looked up at Alfred observing him.

"What?" Alfred asked leaning away an Arthur leaned in.

"How are you alright? I don't get it." Alfred looked at him strangely.

"I don't know dude, could you stop staring at me." Arthur's eyes widened when he thought he saw something in Alfred's mouth.

"What's that?!" Arthur said peering further into Alfred's mouth closer.

"What's what?" A blush began to cover Alfred's face as Arthur got even closer. Without warning Arthur shoved his fingers into Alfred's mouth and forced his lips apart, revealing his teeth. What he saw made Arthur's heart stop.

"Y...you have...fangs!" Arthur screamed taking a step back away from Alfred.

"I...I do?" Alfred moved his own hand into his mouth and felt around. "Dude I do have fangs! What the hell?!" Alfred then chose to freak out at that point. "Why the hell do I have fangs?! Arthur what happened?!" Arthur moved over to the screaming American in an attempt to calm him down.

"Al...Alfred calm down! We can't fix this with you jumping around and freaking out!" Arthur spoke placing his hand on Alfred's arm to keep him from jumping around.

"How could we fix this?!" Arthur let go of Alfred and receded keeping his head down.

"I...I don't know..." Alfred stopped his freaking out and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Iggy; I was totally acting all unheroic by freaking out there. I'm sure we'll find a way to cure both of us. M'kay?" Arthur looked up into Alfred's smiling face, tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alfred!" Arthur turned away from Alfred and took off to his room fresh new tears streaking down his face.

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed, chasing after him.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

**And I updated today...suprisingly.**

**I just felt bad, leaving it at that cliffhanger. That was devilish. I am sorry.**

**Next chapter up whenever I can!**

**Before I begin to write, I think I will have another Author's note describing the rules I have for my writing. What do you guys think?**

**Favorite, Follow, Recommend!**

**Reviews and PMs are wonderful!**

**Forever Yours,**

**AlfredUSUK**


End file.
